Ginn
Ginn is a former member of the Lucian Alliance team that attempted to takeover the Ancient starship Destiny. Biography Background information According to her own testimony, Ginn lived on a planet under Lucian Alliance control. They burned the crops to ensure the dependence of her people on the Alliance for food. Ginn was forcibly recruited into the Alliance, who threatened to kill her family if she didn't comply. In preparation for the eventual trip through the Stargate to the ninth chevron address, Ginn spent a year studying Ancient technology, as well as Eli Wallace's notes. 2009 Ginn would later arrive on Destiny with the rest of Commander Kiva's invasion force. When Kiva was shot and Dannic took command, Ginn fell in line along with Simeon and Varro, but unlike Simeon, she and Varro had severe doubts about Dannic's leadership. Dannic nearly killed her when she proved incapable of dealing with Dr. Nicholas Rush's sabotage of the shield system, but Varro managed to stop him. After Varro and his loyalists were abandoned on a planet with the rest of the Destiny expedition, Ginn continued to follow Dannic. When Rush threatened to kill everyone but his small group and Dannic refused to surrender, Ginn shot him in the back four times, killing him. She then agreed to Rush's terms on the Alliance's behalf, ending the conflict. After the invasion, Camile Wray interviewed Ginn and the other captured Lucian Alliance members to determine for example, their willingness to switch loyalties or what useful contributions they could make to Destiny. She made the approval list created by Wray and Colonel David Telford and was allowed to stay. When Destiny docked with a Seed ship, Ginn offered her services, but was denied by Colonel Everett Young. Wray later introduced her to Eli Wallace, suggesting they work together on Eli's simulations regarding the ship's ability to channel solar energy into the Stargate in order to dial Earth. The two quickly developed a rapport. MSgt. Ronald Greer noticed the mutual attraction, and sensing Eli's inexperience and lack of confidence, took Eli aside and encouraged him to make a move. Meanwhile, Ginn discovered and watched Eli's latest addition to his documentary - his moving, heartfelt account of his mother's visit to Destiny. Eli returned and Ginn, flustered, apologized. As Eli began assuring her he didn't mind, she interrupted him with a long kiss. The two ended up developing an intimate relationship. Dr. Amanda Perry and Ginn later switched bodies so that Ginn could meet with Homeworld Command about the Lucian Alliance's planned attack on Earth. While Perry was still in Ginn's body, and shortly after the discovery of Destiny's bridge, Simeon strangled her to death. Before she died, however, she revealed to Homeworld Command that Simeon held all the information they needed about the attack on Earth. 2010 When Chloe Armstrong used the Long-range communication stones and fell asleep, Ginn's consciousness, which had been trapped in the stones due to the connection not being properly severed, surfaced and took control of Chloe's body. She explained what had happened that she last remembered and was shocked to hear of her own death. She kissed Eli Wallace, but he rebuffed her as she was in Chloe's body and it was just too weird. Ginn began to experience incidents where she would choke for a minute, believed to be her reliving her death and she grew weaker and weaker as time went on, switching control with Chloe and Dr. Amanda Perry more and more. Eventually, Dr. Nicholas Rush came up with the idea to transfer her consciousness into Destiny's mainframe through the Destiny interface chair in hopes of downloading her into another body in the future. Ginn wasn't sure about it, but Eli convinced her that it would still allow them to interact with one another and Ginn agreed. The download went forward with Ginn in control, but Ginn had another choking incident where she saw Simeon killing her. This created a power surge in the ship, but the transfer was successful. Ginn later appeared to Eli and told him that he had been right about what he told her, but seemed saddened that she was unable to touch him. Afterwards, Ginn interacted with Eli Wallace, but the two wished that they could interact physically, which could be done, but it upset Ginn as it was extremely dangerous. She apparently told Dr. Amanda Perry about this idea and Perry used it with Dr. Nicholas Rush: uploading his mind into a simulation with the Destiny interface chair so they could interact directly. When Rush got trapped, Perry suppressed Ginn so she couldn't tell Eli how to save Rush as Perry wanted to time to figure it out on her own. Knowing she couldn't, Ginn caused an emergency FTL drop-out to distract Perry who blamed the situation on her and allow her to tell Eli how to save Rush. She was cut off by Perry before she could finish, but Eli figured out what she was trying to tell him: transfer her and Perry's consciousnesses into quarantine where they couldn't interact with anything or anyone. Eli did this, but it left him extremely angry at Rush. Relationships Eli Wallace Shortly after the failure of the Lucian Alliance incursion on Destiny, Ginn was part of the contingent that was allowed to stay aboard as a resource. During her time on Destiny, she was introduced to Eli Wallace to collaborate on his project of utilizing a stars energy to dial the ninth chevron on Destiny's Stargate. The two quickly hit it off and began an intimate relationship almost immediately. However, not long afterwards Ginn was asked to switch bodies with Dr. Amanda Perry using the Long-range communication device to deliver intel on the Alliance's plan for Earth. While she was away, Simeon killed Perry in Ginn's body. Eli was greatly angered and upset by this and desired to exact vengeance on Simeon, but was ultimately prevented from doing so by Colonel Everett Young. Later, Ginn's consciousness emerged in Chloe Armstrong along with Perry's after Chloe used the communications stones. Dr. Nicholas Rush suggested that they could preserve both Ginn and Perry's consciousnesses, as well as save Chloe, by uploading them into Destiny's computer, which succeeded. In this form Ginn was able to appear to Eli using Destiny's neural interface though it seemed to bother her that she couldn't physically interact with Eli. Later, Eli was forced at the behest of Ginn to quarantine her consciousness as well as Perry's because of the danger Perry was inadvertently posing to the ship and the crew. Eli was angered and upset, again, at having lost her once more. Camile Wray Camile Wray understood the value of the Lucian Alliance members long before the rest of the crew, and so built relationships with some of them in the hopes of working together both on Destiny and in the Milky Way. Among the list of Alliance personnel allowed to remain on board Destiny, Ginn was selected by Wray. She first told her story of how the Alliance recruited her and oppressed her people to Camille, allowing Camille to see that there were indeed conscientious objectors within the Alliance. Camille later introduced Ginn to Eli Wallace because of their similar interests and expertise with the hopes they could work together. Later when she approached Ginn about contacting Earth to talk with Homeworld Command, she realized Ginn and Eli had slept together but respected their privacy and said nothing. Simeon Supposedly from the same tribe, Ginn and Simeon were polar opposites. Simeon was entirely loyal to the Lucian Alliance cause, cold and violent, while Ginn was forced into service, compassionate and gentle. Simeon began to hear rumors that she was talking to the Tau'ri about the Alliance's strategies against Earth and warned her against doing so. When he realized she would continue to talk, he strangled her to death inside of her quarters while Dr. Amanda Perry occupied her body via the Long-range communication device. Gallery File:Ginn 04.jpg Ginn and Greer.jpg References External links * * fr:Ginn